The reason why my tears flow
by Starlight346
Summary: A new Idol has appeared. How will her being there Change STARISH's life. And how will It Change Nanami's life most of all. (Sorry im not good with summary's)
1. The begining

Disclaimer:_** I DO NOT OWN** Uta no prince-sama Or the uta no prince sama Characters. I only own the plot of the story and new characters I added._

* * *

Haruka's Pov

_It's been a long time...Nanami...  
_Suddenly I woke it was all just a dream I thought. I did my regular routine in the morning. Then I went to the practice room and walked over to the piano. "Good morning, Nanami ." I turned around to see Ittoki before seeing everyone. "Good morning everyone." I said with a smile. Suddenly We hear laughing." Ahaha! Gooood Morning, Miss Nanami and STARISH!" It was our president Shinning Saotome. " Starting Today We Will have a new Idol in the Master Course. Miss Miyuki. I Expect you all to Treat her nicely. THAT'S ALL ,TAKE CARE!" (a/n: I wasn't sure how to put his personality into words.) Then he disappeared. We were all silent for a moment."...Miyuki..." I said without thinking. "Do you know her, Haruka?" Cecil asked. " I don't think so, but it sounds familiar." I all wondered who she was and what she was like. As we all left the practice room I accidently bumped in to a mysterious girl and fell back a bit.

**Miyuki's POV**

Lost I bumped into a girl with short red hair. Then she fell backwards. I got up as fast as I could to help the girl. " I'm so sorry, are you ok? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry." I said to her. She smiled and said "I'm fine, But who are you?" I forgotten that I didn't introduce myself yet. " Oh, I'm Miyuki. Natsume Miyuki." I said with a smile. "EH!?" They all shout at the same time.

**Haruka's POV**

"Oh, I'm Miyuki. Natsume Miyuki." She said with a smile. "EH!?" We all shouted. (not Miyuki though) (A/N: Miyuki has a kind of punk style. her hair is black with the edges dyed purple. her hair is also tied up into a pony tail.) "Well I'm Nanami Haruka. Nice to meet you." I said then I bowed. " It's nice to meet you we're STARISH" they said together. Then they introduced themselves one by one. "It's nice to meet you all. You guys can call me Miyuki if you want." she said with a smile." u-um can I ask something ,Haruka?" Miyuki asked while blushing . "Yes, What is it?" I replied. Then she looked down and said " You see I'm kind of you know lost. can you show me to the girls dorm." "Of course!" I said with a smile. I showed Miyuki around before we went to the dorm.

**Miyuki's POV**

As Haruka showed me to the girls dorm. We saw the Quatet Night. As soon as Reiji-sempai saw us he ran straight to Haruka and hugged her. " Haruka~!" he said before he let go. Then he walked up to me. "Who are you?" he said with a happy face. " According to my data she's Natsume Miyuki." Ai-sempai said. "Then nice to meet you Mi-chan!" Reiji-sempai said. " It's nice to meet you Sempai" I said as I bowed. " No need to be so formal, You can call me Rei-chan." He said with a big smile. Then I see Ranmaru-sempai glaring at me. "You got a problem" I said while glaring back at him. "Oh? Trying to pick a fight are we?" he said while still glaring "Of course not. I would never dream of picking a fight with my _sempai_" I said with a smirk. " Peasants stop your bickering" Camus suddenly shouted. Then we fell silence for a moment. "Anyways you'll have to excuse us we have to get back to our dorm." Haruka said. " Well then, excuse us" I said before I bow and walked away. In the distant I could hear Ranmaru-sempai say " What's with that girl?" I couldn't help but giggle a bit. It was night by the time we got to the girls dorm. "Your room is across mine awesome!" I yelled with happiness. " Anyway you must be tired Haruka you should get some sleep" I said with a smile. " Alright, Good night than Miyuki-chan!" She said with a smile. "Good night." I said before she entered her room.

-Time skip-

**Haruka's POV**

It was midnight. I woke up to a sound of a piano playing. As I walk down the hall way I see STARISH. "Everyone what are you doing this late at night." I said quietly. "We could say the same thing about you." they replied. " I guess your right ,but I heard some one playing piano." I told them. "You too Nanami?!" Syo said. The sound came from the practice. Then someone started to sing.

(Song name : _Memories) (A/N_: The song I actually made so you wont be able to find it.)

"The memories we shared together has disappeared

Along with my happiness

waiting, not knowing if I'll find you

I continue to look for you

although time passes I'll keep on waiting

I hope to find you some day"

When she finished she turned to us and smiled.

* * *

To be continued...

**Sorry for the short chapter and for not finishing the song. Well bye for now!**

**(A/N: my fist story sorry if it's hard to understand.)**


	2. A surprise

**Sorry if this is confusing it's my fist fanfic if you have ideas PM me**

**I Do NOT own Uta no prince-sama or the song "Lie" by Circus P**

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

She turned to us and just smiled. To our surprise it was Miyuki-chan. It was quiet for a moment until she started to play the piano again. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't recognize it. then I suddenly remembered something.

**-Flash back- (when they were 5 years old)**

"Haruka, can you play the song we made?" A girl asked me. "ok" I replied with a smile. Then I walked over to then piano and started to play a song. (the song that Miyuki played before this flash back.) " Can I name the song, Haruka?" She asked with a smile. " Of course!" I said happily. "Then I'll name it Haruka" She said.

**-****END of flash back-**

"..Haruka.." I said without thinking. " What do you mean Nanami?" Otoya asked me. "The songs name is Haruka (not a real song)." I replied. " So, the song was named after Little lamb. I wonder who wrote this song." Jinguji-san suddenly said. " I wrote half of it I can't remember who wrote the other half though." I said quietly.(A/N: Miyuki only played the fist half of the song.) "EH!?" They yelled with surprise. "Excuse me, Miyuki-chan can I ask you something?" I said as I walked up to her.

**Miyuki's POV**

"Yes, What is it? Haruka" I replied." Who wrote that song?" she asked. " Well you see when I was younger my friend played this song. And so I asked her if she made the song. She said that her friend wrote the first half and she wrote the last half." I replied hoping she wouldn't find out the truth. (if your wondering what that means here's a flash back)

**-Flash back-( this is when they were 6 and after they wrote a song together.)**

**Miyuki's POV**

" They're both Very talented Mrs. Nanami, although Haruka has fragile health and Megumi doesn't. Well I guess that's expected since they're _twins _after all. " A man said. After that I hear that I goto to see Haruka at our grandma's house. "Haruka, would it be better if I didn't exist?" I asked ready to cry. "Of course not Megumi. In fact I think life would be a lot more empty if you weren't here." she said with a smile. "Really?" I said happily. "Really." she said. "Yay!" I jumped with joy. "Megumi we have to go back to the city now." Mommy suddenly says. "OK ... Bye Haruka I'll be back someday I promise." I said before we left.

**- end of flash back-**

* * *

**Miyuki's POV**

_"_Oh, I see well it's a very nice melody." Nanami said with a smile. Looks like she didn't remember. Well it has been 10 years. "Hey, wait why are you guys awake!?" I suddenly shout. "W-well you see we heard music so that's why." Nanami answered. then everyone nodded. " I see , we should head to bed know." I suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

-Time skip-

It was 6:00 a.m. I couldn't fall asleep. I think I'll go take a walk. I suddenly here a familiar voice." Gooooooood Morrring Missss Megumi!" It was Shinning Saotome. "Please _do not_ call me by that name." I said. " Oh? Annnd whyyy?"

"Because that person doesn't _exist_ anymore..."

"No no, Missss Megumi." " I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I finally snapped. Then I head some thing. " Who's there!" I turned around for a second and Shinning disappeared. I knew someone one was watching. So I slowly walked over to where the noise came from.

* * *

**Narrator pov**

Miyuki Had finally reached where this person or rather people were hiding. " You can come out now" She said in a cold tone. Slowly they came out of their hiding spots. "Why did president call you _Megumi_? Tokiya said straightforwardly. " THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Miyuki yelled. Then she ran off. " Nice going Ichi." Ren said sarcastically.

- Meanwhile-

Before Miyuki knew it she was crying. She went to her room and went through one of her draws. She pulled out a picture of Haruka and a girl that looked just like Haruka next to her. " I'm sorry haruka I'm sorry" She just kept on crying.

-Back to STARISH-

" I wonder what she meant by _that person doesn't exist anymore." _Otoya said. " I've never seen Miyuki-chan like that before." Natsuki said with a sad expression. " Well, standing around here isn't going to help." Syo said. "Syo's right, but we should leave her alone for some time." Tokiya suggested. then they all nodded with agreement.

-Time skip-

* * *

**Miyuki's pov**

It's 10:30 p.m. and my tears finally stopped. I won't tell them at least not yet... Suddenly there was a knock on the door. " Miyuki! Your late for practice." It was Camus-sempai. " I'm sorry I'll be right there." I replied. Then I went to the practice room. I wasn't surprised when I saw Starish. " I'm sorry for being late." I said while bowing. " Miyuki since your late you will practice first." Camus said in an angry tone. then i start to sing.

**Lie by Circus P**

**Why can't it be perfect?  
This love's not even real  
Why don't I cry for you?  
Love was dead from the start  
I don't want you I don't need you I'll forget you  
It doesn't matter  
I will play along, writing our song, we are perfect  
I love you  
No this is all wrong  
Why aren't you gone?  
I know you're not that strong  
Don't listen to me  
We will always be  
So perfectly happy**

**The lies you succumb to**  
**Blissfully unaware**  
**I don't know how you can't**  
**See through my facade**  
**I don't want you, I don't need you, I'll forget you**  
**It doesn't matter**  
**I will play along, writing our song, we are perfect**  
**I love you**  
**No this is all wrong**  
**Why aren't you gone?**  
**I know you're not that strong**  
**Don't listen to me**  
**We'll always be**  
**So perfectly happy**

**And maybe one day I'll**  
**Get to see your smile**  
**In the arms of someone**  
**Who loves you**  
**Like I do**  
**No, this is all wrong**  
**Why aren't you gone?**  
**I know you're not that strong**  
**Don't listen to me**  
**We will always be**  
**So perfectly happy.**

When I finished I saw a tear come from Haruka's eye. "Haruka, are you ok?" She only nodded.

-Time skip-

Practice was over. Haruka and the Sempai's already left. The only ones that remained were Starish and myself. " Will you answer our questions?" Tokiya asked.

I ignored what he said. " Hey, listen will you!" Syo yelled. I still ignored them. " Fine I have no choice. Megumi! Pull yourself together!"

" DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!" I finally snapped. " WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO CALL ME THAT HUH?! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Then tears started to roll down my cheeks. With surprised look on their faces the room fell silent. "Even if I tell you you wouldn't understand..." I said before I left. With tears running down my face i went to my room. I can't take anymore. I packed up some bags and left a note. I'll come back one day. I went to the train station to go back to the country. Twenty minutes later I finally arrived. Then i knocked on the door. "who is it?" said the voice. " It's me Oba-chan." Then her eyes widened. " Megumi is that really you?" " Yes it is oba-chan." Its been a long time.

* * *

**Narrator's pov**

-Meanwhile Back at the dorms-

" Everyone we have bad news!" Haruka suddenly shout. " Read this it's from Miyuki!" They a gathered around to read the note.

_- Dear Everyone_

_ I'm sorry for suddenly disappearing and not answering your questions. I'll be back in a few days. When I come back I promise I'll tell you all everything._

_ From Miyuki-_

" I guess when she comes back we'll know everything..."

-Time skip (a few days)-

The time has come, they will finally know the truth.

**Miyuki's pov**

I walked down the hallway of the dorms. Today is the day i tell them the truth. I sent everyone a text telling them were to go. We were going to the practice room. Moments later they arrived including Haruka. " Let's first start with your questions." Tokiya was the first to ask. " Why did the president call you Megumi?"

"The answer is simple... That is my name." "EH!?" Then Syo asked " What do you mean isn't your name Miyuki?!"

"No. It's not." "Wait then is Natsume your real last name?" Natsuki asked. " No. My Real name is Nanami Megumi. Haruka's identical twin sister."

"WHAT?!" this time haruka was also shocked. "That's impossible! For one thing you eyes are blue explain that!" Syo yelled. Then I took out a colored contact. Revealing an amber colored eye. The same as Haruka's. Everyone seemed to be shocked even Haruka. "I'll tell you what happened ,and why i didn't tell you earlier." It's finally time.

"It was 10 years ago. After Haruka and i wrote a song together. I decided to write lyrics as well. One day I finally finished so i showed it to our mother. She was very impressed.I wanted to share Haruka's music with the world so i went to the city with our mother, And every year Haruka would always visit. Life was happy for a while until the accident..." "What was the accident?" Otoya asked. " Well it happened when we were 10. When Haruka went to the city like normal but, there was to much heat. Then Haruka was hit by a car and passed out. Then she woke up a few days later. And forgot everything about me and about the time we spent together. So I decided to change my a appearance And my name so the past wouldn't haunt me. When i heard Haruka became a composer I happy for her. Then I heard Maji love 1000%. It was filled with happiness. So I decided to become an Idol to fill the world with music like that,Not for my sake but for her sake."

* * *

**Well To be continued **

**Please review. **


End file.
